Sabishi Na Sakura
by DeeRokoChoco
Summary: The twin brother's story


FanFict -Ryutaro Morimoto-

Title: Sabishi na Sakura(Lonely Cherry Blossom)

Author: Dee

Cast: Morimoto Ryutaro, Morimoto Kitaro, Mom

Genre: family

Rating: K

One shoot

A/N: I'm not trying to make Ryutaro look bad here. It's just a fict yo~

_To be born, grow, and fall together…. That's the way sakura live. Also, the way I want to do with you._

=10 years ago=

#Author's PoV#

"Kaachan… Kitaro chan wa doko?" 6 years old boy asked his mom.

"He is playing in the garden," answered mom.

"Mata? Kaachan, Ki chan is a boy darou?" that boy complained.

"Dakara nande?" his mom gives a warm look.

"Why is he playing in the garden aaaall day long… He looks like a girl," he pouted.

"Ssssh… You can't say such a thing like that to your brother," his mom gently put her finger in front of the boy's lips. But the boy warded the hands and shouted, "He…. But he…..!" That boy didn't finish his words and ran upstair.

His mom just sighed. It's been like this all the time. Her twin, born on April, Kitaro Morimoto and Ryutaro Morimoto are two boys with really different personalities.

Kitaro, which is really gentle, always spends his time in the garden, takes care of his flowers. Yes, he loves flowers. His favorite one, of course, the beautiful Cherry Blossom. He has one in the garden, and he really takes good care of it.

And Ryutaro, 5 minutes younger than Kitaro, doesn't even have the same personality as Kitaro. He's very rude, impatient, and just like the other 'normal' kid. He often hurts himself, but when he got hurt, he never tell his parent. He doesn't want to be spoiled and acts like he can manage all the things by himself.

=Present=

06.05 pm

"Ryu chan got scolded again?" asked Kitaro to his mom. The middle-aged woman just nodded, it seems like she's already tired of her life. Her husband passed away 2 years ago, one of his son is a trouble-maker, and she got fired last week. The only thing that keep her alive is her never ending love for her boys. Though Ryutaro always do something bad, she knows he won't go too far. She knows, even the boy doesn't show it, she knows he loves his family so much.

"Okaasan… I'm going," said Ryu without looking at her mom, carrying his bag, and put on his shoes in a rush.

"Where'd you go?" asked Kitaro, which is answered angrily by Ryu. "None of your business, Sakura-boy."

"Come home tonight. It's been 2 days you've never sleep in your own home," Kitaro doesn't mind being called 'Sakura-boy'. He taps his brother's shoulder and is warded right away. "Uruze," said Ryu coldly.

Both Kitaro and his mom sigh.

"Go get some rest Ki chan. You're tired aren't you? You still have school for tomorrow, ne?" said his mom. Kitaro turned his back slowly and smiled. "Maa… I'm a little tired but I'm okay. I got a lot of customers this evening."

Last month, Kitaro opened a flower shop. From there, he got some money to help his mom. But of course, dragged out Ryu's anger even more. Which makes the atmosphere in their house become more awkward.

"Yokatta na… So, what will you do now?" asked mom.

"Un… lets see… I'm going to buy some food ne. You haven't got anything to eat, do you?" Kitaro smiled. Her mom gives back a smile and nodded.

=Ryu's place=

"What's with that look on your face, dude?" asked Keito, Ryu's best friend.

"That guy, he gets more and more annoying each day," Ryu plays his skateboard.

"Your twin?"

"Who I hope wasn't."

"Seriously, I always want to have a twin. Aren't they completing each other?"

"We ARE different, but can't complete each other."

For some moments, the two boys silenced.

Keito seems thinking about something, while Ryu is busy with his skateboard.

"You know what.. there's something wrong about…."

"Don't tell me what's wrong!" Ryutaro cut his friend's statement coldly. "I've been told that I was the one who can't understand the situation. That Kitaro is just want to help our family by opening a flower shop. Maji de… You guys really can't feel what I feel."

"So what do you feel?" asked Keito. Makes Ryu put his skateboard and stunned. All this time he never told anyone about his own feeling.

"You see.. All this time, from the day we met… You've never told me your problem, not even once. You keep it all for yourself. You can't do that Ryu, You can't act tough alone, you need to speak…" Keito tries to make Ryu understand.

"But… I don't want to be spoiled," Ryu answered in a flat tone.

"It's not spoiled… It's a usual thing that human do."

Ryu haven't answered.

"Ryu… What happened?" Keito approaches.

"Kitaro… That guy… really loves flowers…"

"So what? You got embarrased from that?"

"I got jealous…"

Keito is silenced…. "W-What do you mean?"

"He… loves flower… really loves flower over me…" Ryu sit down on a bench, he continues, "When we were a child, I asked him to play with me.. But he always refuses. He said he had to take care of his useless plants! Ano BAKA aitsu… He always chooses plants over me! His own brother! I feel lonely, and then, I started to make friends outside and don't care about home anymore. After that, Mom and Dad always granted his wish easily. It makes me more mad and I decided to go on my own way."

Keito sighed. Now that he knows the real story… He decides not to say anything but ask, "However… You still love your family, don't you?"

Ryu still doesn't move. It seems like he realized something.

"Well… now that you've grown up, I think you know what you should do. Take a right action, my friend. Or you both will be two lonely cherry blossoms." Keito stares at Ryutaro for a second and walks away. But he stopped. "Ryu… You'll come to my house again or what?" He waits for an answer… waits and waits… It needs some minutes before Ryu answered..

"I'm going home,"

and grabbed his bag and rushes to his home.

Keito smiles…. He continues his step without realizing that there's a shadow watching from a far.

"Ryu chan…." that shadow whispered.

=At Home=

"Tadaima…"

"Kitaro chan why are you….." Mom is surprised to see who's coming home. "R..Ryu chan…"

"You don't think I'll come home do you? Kitaro is sure a nice boy ne…" For a second Ryu felt the jealousy again. But then he remembered what he want to do.

"Sonna…"

"Okaasan…." Ryu cut his mom's words, but this time, his voice is lowered down.

"N..nande?" His mom, of course, surprised again to see the boy who used to be speak in a loud voice suddenly become this soft. Moreover, he approaches his mom and bowed perfectly.

"Gomenasai!" He almost cried. "Gomenasai… for all the bad things I've done. Hon…tou ni gomenasai!" Now he really cries.

"R..Ryu chan…" His mom can't believe what she just saw. She approaches Ryu and make him stand. She stares at her son with eyes filled with tears for a moment, and then hug him, tightly.

"Ryu chan… Yokatta na…" his mom whispered.

"Kaachan…." Ryu hugged his mom back. "Kitaro chan… where is he?"

"Ah.. he's buying some food… But… It's been an hour, he doesn't usually take so much time like this."

"Um… Maybe the shop is full. Lets just wait for him," Ryutaro wiped his own tears.

2 hours…

There's no sign of Kimoto going home. The two of them become worried.

"I'll go after him.." said Ryutaro.

"Un… Be careful."

But right before he opened the door… someone was knocking. A police man!

"Morimoto's family?" asked him.

"Yes.. What is it?" asked Ryutaro worriedly.

"Ano… Do you know Kitaro Morimoto…"

"WHAT'S WITH HIM?" Ryutaro can't hold his emotion.

"There was an accident, and your brother is the victim… He got severe injuries but we've taken him to the nearest hospital."

….

=Hospital=

"Kitaro…. Ki chan…." Ryu whispered while holding his brother's hand. His mother is on the other side of the bed, can't stop the tears.

Kitaro's head is already bandaged, but they still can see the blood that comes out through the bandage. It's really a severe bleeding. He lost a lot of bloods.

"Ki chan…" once again, he whispered… he calls him again… again.. and finally he shout out.

"BAKA SAKURA BOY!" He burst into tears. His mom hugged him tightly.

"s…sa…ku…..r…ra…"

tiny voice, husky… but can make the two of them stop crying.

"K…Ki chan…" Ryu tries to call out his brother. "You're awake…"

"I'm going to call doctor," said mom and rushes out.

"Baka….janai…." Kitaro tries hard to smile. Ryu wiped his tears and laughed. "Ki chan….. Gomenasai ne.."

"iie… I'm the one who should say sorry." said Kitaro weakly. "Sorry for making you so lonely…"

"Eh…" Ryu confused.

"I heard what you said to Keito…. And I feel…. Really sorry." Kitaro tries to reach his brother's face.

"We both feel sorry.." Ryu smiled.

Kitaro coughs. Once…Twice… and he can't stop coughing. He becomes weaker, bloods are coming from his mouth. Ryu looks around, mom hasn't come. He is about to rushes out when Kitaro hold his hand.

"There's… something I want to tell you…."

Ryu stares at his dying brother, trembling.

"_To be born, grow, and fall together…. That's the way sakura live. Also, the way I want to do with you."_

And with a smile carved on his face, Kitaro closed his eyes forever.

Ryutaro's world suddenly becomes black, he can't hear anything. He can't hear the rushing footsteps that are trying to save his brother, he can't hear his mother scream at his son, he can't feel his knees are already down, he can't feel anything.

=Funeral=

_To be born, grow, and fall together…. That's the way sakura live. Also, the way I want to do with you._

Those words stick right to Ryu's mind. With holding a bunch of sakura, he stepped forward to his twin's gravestone.

"What a poor lonely sakura we are." Ryu smile bitterly, and put the cherry blossoms on the gravestone.

Those time that they'd been through… the bitter things Ryu had… every moment, every memories he had makes him stronger, and move on to be a better person.

This lonely cherry blossoms can finally find happiness with people around him.


End file.
